


Сволочь или святой?

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус Малфой и Рита Скитер пишут книгу о Снейпе.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Сволочь или святой?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Пейрингов на Дайри за команду севлюца в 2019 году

— Нет, нет, Рита, дорогая, вот эта часть воспоминаний Поттера нам совершенно точно не подойдет.

— Хотите сказать, Люциус, что все было не так? 

— Хочу сказать, что… все могло быть не так. Сейчас выходит, что герои войны Поттер, Блэк и Люпин, словно какие-то отпетые хулиганы, пристали к несчастному фрику, поиздевались над ним, подвесили вниз головой, и он произнес слова, о которых жалел потом всю жизнь! Ну кто о таком будет читать, что вы?

— О… это была месть!

— Определенно! Не забывайте, Снейп — темный маг, что подтверждается свидетельствами и Эйвери, и Мальсибера. Вы же сами брали у них интервью.

Рита натянуто улыбнулась. Люциус читал сделанные ей заметки и ликовал — все получилось именно так, как он и рассчитывал. Бывшие приятели костерили несчастного Северуса так, что душа пела. Выходило, что именно он, а не потомки двух старых чистокровных семейств, был главным специалистом по Темной магии, что как раз Северус и обучил их и вообще выступал заводилой. Что едва ли не лично пакостил всем гриффиндорцам и некоторым грязнокровкам и проводил над ними загадочные эксперименты, подливая странные зелья и проверяя действие придуманных заклинаний. Впрочем, Снейп у них выходил каким-то юным злым гением, чего определенно хотелось избежать.

— Значит, дело было так, — сказал Люциус, почувствовав прилив вдохновения. — Как раз прошли экзамены, на которых Петтигрю и Люпин провалили зелья, потому что кто-то незаметно заменил их ингредиенты. Выглядели они как обычно, а на деле…

— Мы сможем это доказать?

— Есть экзаменационный протокол, этого достаточно. 

Рита кивнула, и ее Прыткопишущее перо запорхало с новой силой.

— Так вот, на деле… это были петарды! Да, именно петарды, и, стоило поддельные ингредиенты положить в котел, как они взорвались! Конечно, Поттер не мог оставить такую подлость без наказания и, естественно, легко догадался, кто во всем виноват. Снейп и до этого неоднократно их травил. С самого первого курса. Он просто завидовал, что симпатичная Эванс, которую он уже посчитал своей, учится с Поттером и его друзьями. Только из-за его издевательств они сбились в компанию, пытаясь дать отпор.

— Но их было четверо, а он один — не самый хороший расклад.

— Кто сказал, что Снейп был один? Я, — Люциус показал на себя пальцем, — лично был свидетелем, как он собрал шайку из слизеринцев. И в ней тоже было как минимум четверо. Это для других он был забитым, несчастным, огрызающимся заморышем. О нет, эта сволочь… терроризировала всю школу, включая старшие классы! Половина выходок, приписываемых Мародерам, была на его совести.

— Можно доказать? — тут же заметила Скитер, пронзая его хитрым взглядом поверх очков. 

— Если потребуется, я приведу десятки свидетелей!

— И… что же он делал? Читателей интересует конкретика!

— Подливал Зелье неудачи игрокам гриффиндорской квиддичной команды… — Это было даже правдой, Люциус Северуса сам тогда попросил. Никто, кажется, не заметил, но скандал вышел знатный. — Варил Оборотное и от лица Мародеров травил со своей шайкой равенкловцев и хаффлпаффцев. — Вот это Люциус уже придумал, но кто сейчас поймет, правда это или нет? Сам-то он на месте Северуса обязательно бы так и сделал. — Он разбирался в Темных проклятиях едва ли не лучше профессоров. Вы поднимите архивы, проверьте, что было на Хэллоуин тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестого! 

— А что там было?

Прыткопишущее перо летало по бумаге с такой скоростью, что та вот-вот угрожала задымиться.

— О… О! Я знаю об этом только потому, что Снейп сам хвастался, пытаясь меня впечатлить. Все привидения Хогвартса, а также полтергейст Пивз тогда сошли с ума и стали бросаться на учеников и учителей. Сделать-то они ничего не могли, но нескольких младшекурсников довели до недержания.

Рита натянуто улыбнулась.

— В Пожиратели он, конечно, пошел, чтобы и дальше безнаказанно проводить свои бесчеловечные эксперименты, для чего регулярно требовал приводить к нему магглов. Понятия не имею, что он с ними делал, но новые рецепты опасных ядов приносил довольно часто. У меня даже осталась парочка, но печатать их не стоит…

— Конечно. Только простите, Люциус, но пока у вас Снейп выходит чистой сволочью, если не сказать хуже.

Люциус вздохнул. Конечно, ему хотелось рассказать еще и о том, что Дамблдора он убил не из-за приказа, а прежде всего потому, что мерзкий нечистоплотный старикашка ему до смерти надоел. И Темного лорда предал не из-за чувства вины или великой любви, а потому, что мечтал избавиться и от него тоже, самолично возглавив Пожирателей и устроив такой террор, что Волдеморта вспоминали бы с ностальгией.  
Но… книга должна была быть хотя бы отчасти неоднозначной.

— Ну, Поттеру Снейп действительно помог, — нехотя выплюнул он.

— Из-за великой любви к его матери?

— Можно сказать и так. Как увидел красивую ведьму, так и решил, что она будет его. Ведьма выросла, поняла наконец, кто он и есть, — чудовище — и сбежала с прекрасным принцем. Но, как бы Снейп из-за этого ни бесился, он оказался жутким собственником и Темного лорда, посмевшего окончательно отобрать у него Эванс, возненавидел. Так что да, предательство было закономерным…

— Жуткий собственник… — повторила Рита, проверяя записи. — Пока мне хватает материала. Я вышлю избранные главы, чтобы согласовать. 

— Держите меня в курсе, дорогая, — Люциус даже поцеловал даме руку, провожая ее на выход.

Он надеялся, что все рассчитал правильно.

=====

Когда домовой эльф сообщил о прибытии мистера Снейпа, который при этом зачем-то начисто вынес входную дверь, Люциус улыбнулся. Он сел поудобнее, поставил на столик бутылку коньяка, пару стаканов и спрятал под кресло — от греха подальше — палочку и черную книгу с портретом Северуса на обложке. У портрета появлялись то дьявольские рожки, то ангельский нимб, на что Люциус готов был любоваться часами. Дизайн он подбирал лично.

Двери в гостиную буквально взорвались. Встрепанный, злой и непохожий на себя Северус стоял в облаке пыли и смотрел на Люциуса.

— Ты! Это все ты…

Люциус вздохнул и поднялся. 

— Значит, это я держал в страхе весь Хогвартс?! 

— Ну, согласись, иногда ты был довольно пугающим…

— Иногда! Как только ты не догадался сказать, что я еще и наркотики младшекурсникам толкал!

Мысль была хороша, Люциус даже пожалел, что это не пришло ему в голову.

— Слишком легко было опровергнуть, зато я почти обвинил тебя в экспериментах над людьми.

— За это я тебя буду убивать отдельно и с особой жестокостью.

— Значит, мы с Ритой в книге были не так уж неправы насчет тебя. – Люциус улыбнулся.

— Ну, теперь-то мне уже нечего терять! Ты выставил меня маньяком! Разрушил мою репутацию, ты… ты…

Люциус подошел и крепко обнял, вдохнув родной терпкий аромат. Северус был напряжен как струна, и Люциус немного опасался, что тот выкинет сейчас какую-нибудь пакость, но объятия делали свое дело: он чувствовал, как под его руками Северус расслабляется и начинает дышать спокойнее

— Ну прости, я ведь подозревал, что ты жив, но не представлял, как тебя найти. Мертвому на откровения из книги Скитер плевать, а живой ты не оставил бы их без внимания и наказания. Рад, что не ошибся.

Северус так резко расслабился, что показалось — сейчас упадет.

— Только ты мог придумать такой идиотский план.

— Идиотский? Он же сработал…

— Я чуть не разнес твою дурную голову!

— Ты бы никогда этого не сделал, иначе бы книга Скитер тебе польстила.

Северус, наконец, обнял его в ответ и сжал крепко-крепко.

— Но знаешь, после такого ты обязан написать обо мне еще одну книгу. Правдивую!

— Ну нет, пиши сам, а я уж, так и быть, подредактирую.

Снейп хмыкнул и неровно вздохнул.

— Я думал, после всего, что нарассказывал Поттер, ты меня не примешь. Решил начать новую жизнь.

— И как?

— Неплохо. Но в ней чертовски не хватало тебя.

Северус ткнулся губами куда-то в щеку. Не совсем то место, где Люциусу хотелось бы их ощутить, и он повернул голову, чтобы сделать все правильно.


End file.
